1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to bedclothes used to make a bed, and, more specifically, to the combination a first or fitted sheet for covering the top of a mattress and a second, top or flat sheet for covering the top of the fitted sheet with the foot end of the flat sheet attached to the foot end of the fitted sheet.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various specific types and designs of bedclothes, commonly including various covering (as sheets, comforters, bed skirts, pillow cases) used on a bed, are well known to those skilled in the art. However, to make a bed using typical bedclothes, each separate piece is put on the bed one at a time.
The following patents were cited in the above identified prior application and appear to be relevant to the present invention:
McLeod, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,561, issued Nov. 24, 1981, discloses a separable, fitted liner and bed sheet for a waterbed. The bottom sheet has U-shaped cutouts at the corners thereof and is attached to an underliner using Velcro.RTM. fasteners or the like. The foot end of a top sheet is sewn or stitched to the foot end of the bottom sheet.
Colbumn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,323, issued Dec. 18, 1984, discloses bedding including a mattress pad, a sheet, and coacting hook-and-loop type fastening means with one part of the fastening means attached to the sides of a waterbed mattress or the like, and with other parts of the fastening means attached to the mattress pad and sheet so that the mattress pad and sheet can be secured to the mattress without lifting the ends of the mattress.
Schwind, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,383, issued Aug. 9, 1994, discloses the combination of a flat sheet for being positioned between a mattress and box springs and having a hook-and-loop type fastening strip attached around its perimeter, and a bed skirt having a hook-and-loop type fastening strip attached around its upper edge so that the bed skirt can be removably attached to the bed by joining the two fastening strips between the mattress and box springs.
Cybulski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,814, issued Nov. 24, 1996, discloses a bed sheeting arrangement including a fitted lower sheet including a non-elastic drawstring for securing the lower sheet to the mattress, an upper covering, and a two part fastener such as a zipper for attaching the foot end of the upper covering to the foot end of the lower sheet.
Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,931, issued Apr. 22, 1997, discloses a bedskirt assembly including a non-slip grip deck installed between a mattress and box springs, and a bed skirt attached to the edges of the non-slip grip deck using Velcro.RTM. fasteners or the like.
Masoncup, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,562, issued Jun. 17, 1997, discloses a fitted mattress pad foundation for being attached to an upper mattress, and a dust ruffle for being mounted around three edges of a lower mattress. The fitted mattress pad foundation includes extended side panels having first fasteners attached to an outer lower end thereof. The dust ruffle includes a band of flat material attached along an upper edge of a sheet of dust ruffle material. Second fasteners are attached along an inner upper edge of the band of flat material. The fitted mattress pad foundation is placed onto the upper mattress with the extended side panels positioned alongside the lower mattress. The dust ruffle is then attached around three edges of the bed by securing the first and second fasteners (e.g., coacting Velcro.RTM. brand fasteners) to one another. The secured edges of the extended side panels of the fitted mattress pad foundation and the band of flat material of the dust ruffle are then tucked in between the upper and lower mattress.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests bedclothes including a fitted sheet having a top for covering the top of a mattress, a head side depending from the top thereof for covering the head side of the mattress, a foot side depending from the top thereof for covering the foot side of the mattress, a left side depending from the top thereof for covering the left side of the mattress, and a right side depending from the top thereof for covering the right side of the mattress; a flat sheet having a top for covering at least a portion of the top of the fitted sheet, and a foot side depending from the top thereof for covering at least a portion of the foot side of the fitted sheet; a bed skirt including a foot side, a left side, and a right side; and fixing means fixing the foot side of the flat sheet to the foot side of the fitted sheet, fixing the foot side of the bed skirt to the foot side of the fitted sheet, fixing the left side of the bed skirt to the left side of the fitted sheet, and fixing the right side of the bed skirt to the right side of the fitted sheet.